User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Giants Stuff
Time to go through a full guide on Skylanders' Giants. Let's Start. Swarm Swarm is decent, nice, he's probably the fastest while flying. I recommend Barbeous Avenger (Mine is Wasp Swarmer, mainly because it gives me new attacks. Plus it's kinda old.) for the best. Swarm Form is... just walking into enemies and risking damage. Bee is for Butt Stinger, on the other hand, is great if you want escape attempts. However, Swarm only strafes while flying. Make sure to keep that in mind. *Strategies **For Barbeous Avenger, go fly around and keep on shooting. Keep it up and you might just kill the enemy big time. Try combos on Arkeyan Duelists maybe. Once you have Bee is for Butt Stinger, sting your enemies to DEATH. **For Wasp Swarmer, become Wasp Form frequently in DANGEROUS situations and start mashing any buttons which makes you attack. Crusher Crusher is kinda sluggish, Hot Head By far, he's pretty OP with the right upgrade path. The top one, to be exact, is better, as it has less delays in Sizzle Shower. Sizzle Shower is FAR TOO WEAK, you are left VULNERABLE!!! That's why the top path is better. Even though Oil Baron adds new attacks, they may not be enough to stop a CROWD of enemies. Gargantuas two. Meanwhile in the Burninator, you get an INFINITE STREAM OF FIRE! And monstorous oil blobs! YAAAAAAAAAY! *Strategies **For the Burninator, shoot your oil everywhere then burn. DO NOT USE SIZZLE SHOWER, OR YOU MAY END UP JUST DYING! **For the Oil Baron, if you actually picked it, be REAL careful on this one. I have no official strategies other than mashing buttons. Ninjini She's not really strong, but who cares? She at least is a stronger (maybe) version of Stealth Elf (in fact there's one episode where Stealth Elf has to help Ninjini). However, she's more Melee than Ranged, as you see. Her best part is the Crit, it's a whooping 80 (90 with Scarlet Ninjini, a more powerful variant)! However, she doesn't have lots of HP so she relies on her bottle for protection sometimes. On topic of the Bottle, Ancient Djinn Magic is CRIPPLING. The bottle takes long to start up, so unless you don't like combos, pick the top one, because she might as well do lots of damage. For your reference, Swords of Might adds two new combos (though they're both throwing blades, one could've been a surrealistic slam), and also gives you a strong sword blast (though some false advertising, it shows Ninjini with the blades in front of her. probably a shield attack?). Just... ULTIMATE. For a fact, in some upgrade images, her bottle is not shown. Mostly the only ones showing her with her bottle are: Wishblades, Ultimate Wishblades, and Super Surrealistic Spheres. Also, she's got REALLY good stats! *Strategies **For the Swords of Might, try and use a mix of all the combos. It's really good. If you're having a hard time, try running away. Enchanted Blade may be useful for distracting, but try and use Surrealistic Spheres instead! **For the Ancient Djinn Magic... just spam the Surrealistic Spheres. Don't do the bottle because you may just die faster, unless you wanna stun some enemies. Chances are, you might die. Conclusion Here's some opinions, one is the best while eight is the worst. These are speculated results. Stats Stats first. STARTING STATS ONLY! But max and start health listed. No variants listed here either, unless there's a tie. Somehow, Ninjini turns out to be a strong Skylander. Speed Swarm in Flight Mode not listed, but Swarm will be fast in flight mode. #Ninjini & Bouncer (No way to break the tiebreaker here.) #The rest are here. Armor #Ninjini #Eye Brawl & Thumpback (No way to break the tiebreaker here.) #Bouncer (Legendary Bouncer breaks tie. Gets third.) #Crusher, Tree-Rex (Gnarly and Granite have the same armor, so...!) #Hot Head & Swarm (No way to break the tiebreaker here.) Crit #Ninjini (Yes, Ninjini is getting 1st lots of times.) #Hot Head (If Scarlet Ninjini never was out, then that can't break the tie.) #Bouncer #Swarm, Eyebrawl, Thumpback (No way to break the tiebreaker here sadly.) #Crusher #Tree Rex Element It's not covered actually, all their element stats are the same. Starting HP #Crusher #Thumpback #Hot Head, Tree Rex, Bouncer. Eye Brawl (No variants can break tiebreaker.) #Ninjini (First time Ninjini didn't get first, probably because her high stats.) #Swarm Ending HP The same results. End Results For your results, it's calculated like this: x/8. So if they got 2nd place, then 8/8 - 2/8 = 6/8. Multiply it by 8 and you get SIX POINTS! Any miscalculations, remind me! On the other hand, if you got 1st place, they get 8 points. The Chance is basically for pros and cons, so they might lose points! *Swarm **Speed: 6 **Armor: 3 **Crit: 4 **Starting HP: 3 **Ending HP: 3 **The Chance: He at least gets a boost of speed while doing Flight of the Wasp. +2, could've been +3 if there was an explanation why Swarm can become a swarm of bees. **Ending Points: 6 + 3 + 4 + 3 + 3 + 2 = 21 *Crusher **Speed: 6 **Armor: 4 **Crit: 3 **Starting HP: 8 **Ending HP: 8 **The Chance: A HUGE uproar about Rock Grinder and Rubble Master. And I have no idea what to give him. No bonus points. **Ending Points: 6 + 4 + 3 + 8 + 8 = 29 *Hot Head **Speed: 6 **Armor: 3 **Crit: 6 **Starting HP: 5 **Ending HP: 5 **The Chance: Hot Head looks and sounds strong. For once I KINDA believe them. However, Sizzle Shower is going to leave you vulnerable to attacks and is good for dealing with weak enemies. If you got the top path, he's pretty strong! PRETTY strong. And thus, I give him +3 points! **Ending Points: 6 + 3 + 6 + 5 + 5 + 3 = 28 *Tree Rex **Speed: 6 **Armor: 4 (After all, he's wood, what did you expect?) **Crit: 2 (AWFUL!) **Starting HP: 5 **Ending HP: 5 (Okay, maybe the Ending HP was actually just waste.) **The Chance: Well... I can't figure out any thing which would make him good. No bonus points here. **Ending Points: 6 + 4 + 2 + 5 + 5 = 22 *Ninjini **Speed: 8 (She's floating, what did you expect?) **Armor: 8 (She's wearing tough armor. That's why.) **Crit: 8 (Read her story again.) **Starting HP: 4 (After all, she got some pretty high stats, so?) **Ending HP: 4 **The Chance: She has great traction on ice, actually! Well, she starts out not good in traction but later she does, mainly due to a glitch. So she can literally easily go through Glacial Gully. +5! However, she has a very bad path for the Surrealistic Spheres and Bottles. -1, mostly because some people might enjoy it. Not because I want her to win. I was also going to include she has the most onlies out of them all, but nah. And wait! She's also one of the Skylander Giants not to have "further develop" in it! +6 for her! No, she got 5, but then 4, then 6. **Ending Points: 24 + 8 + 6 = 34 *Bouncer **Speed: 8 (Wheel, that's why.) **Armor: 5 (Oddly...) **Crit: 5 **Starting HP: 5 **Ending HP: 5 **The Chance: The concept of Finger-Guns is nice. Also the only Arkeyan Skylander in the game. And one of the Skylander Giants not to have "further develop" in Upgrade Path description. +3. **Ending Points: 8 + 20 + 3 = 31 *Eye Brawl **Speed: 6 **Armor: 6 **Crit: 4 **Starting HP: 5 **Ending HP: 5 **The Chance: With Eye Brawl, you may be able to just spam your punches. However, there's an uproar. Some say Eye Brawler is good and some Eye for an Eye. An Eye in Team isn't really covered sadly. Other than that, that's pretty much all. No bonus points here. **Ending Points: 12 + 4 + 10 = 26 *Thumpback **Speed: 6 **Armor: 6 **Crit: 4 **Starting HP: 6 **Ending HP: 6 **The Chance: Thumpback may look pretty strong, but his fighting is puny. Belly Flop may just end VERY fast! VERY, VERY fast. His anchor may miss WAY too much so you have to just chomp your way. Even with the chomps that's not very strong. Combos are quite horrible. THUS, HE GETS A -5! **Ending Points: 24 + 4 - 5 = 23 Winners here. #Ninjini (34) #Bouncer (31) #Crusher (29) #Hot Head (28) #Eye Brawl (26) #Thumpback (23) #Tree Rex (22) #Swarm (21) And the results are in! You can't rely on stats all the time or the Chance, but... Ninjini is the official winner! Even without the Chance, she still won this! I'm surprised! So yeah, Swarm is last. Sad. Facts *The only Skylander to be EXTREMELY sluggish is Eye Brawl. **Swarm has Flight of the Wasp, which increases his speed. **Crusher has Rock Slidin' Out!. However, I never truly tried it out, but it does have something to do with speed. **Hot Head has Hot Rod, which turns him into a hot rod for speed. **...Bouncer's already pretty fast. Ninjini is also fast, but probably the second best fast here, best one if not using attacks. See why later. **Thumpback has Belly Flop. However, it's pretty feeble if you come to think of it. *Ninjini used to have an upgrade called Blast Wish which allows her to make her bottle explode without exiting it. However, it was scrapped when it could've made a pretty useful upgrade. *Ninjini's Onlies **The only female Giant. That's right, the ONLY Female giant. **Ninjini's element symbol can be simply seen; it's on her tasset. **In one gallery image, she's seen with Ancient Djinn Magic bottle and Ultimate Wishblades, VISIBLY that is. Don't understand? She's the only one VISIBLY having both upgrade paths. But this was Beta. So Ninjini might've had Ancient Djinn Magic and Ultimate Wishblades in one same path. **Only Skylander which looks MOSTLY like a human. **Can't find the correct words, but she's the only one not to actually be on the ground. Yeah, Bouncer doesn't have feet, but he's on the GROUND. ***In fact, she's the ONLY new Skylander floating instantly. **She also doesn't leave any prints behind. Bouncer leaves a wheel trail behind. **Unaffected by most terrain effects so she's useful in the Glacier Gully. However, I encountered a random glitch where Ninjini was still sliding around in Glacier Gully. This might also count for Emperor of Ice, but I don't remember where it is! **Has something actually on her back, the Bottle. **Ninjini has two modes in Battlecast: Bottled and Nonbottled. Opposed to other cards, they don't have a "two mode". **Only Skylander to have ONE upgrade path which does literally nothing really useful other than improve stats. ***For those who think they can counter the argument, no. Swarm's Barbeous Avenger allows his wings to be harmful, Burninator Hot Head makes him able to use Flamefire Burst for an infinite amount of time with the Fossil Fuel making the Oil Blobs living, Parashroom Promotion adds sticky Parashoom and three additional Parashrooms (or mushroom paratroopers), Super Shards adds crystals on WALLS, Bird Blaster adds piercing winds (literally) and super shot, blah blah blah blah. Ninjini doesn't have any additions for her Ancient Djinn Magic which is real disappointing, so your choice is pretty obvious, unless you like the bottle and ranged combat. *The fastest giants don't have two legs ironically. Bonus Offtopic Fact: When I started up Skylanders Spyro's Adventures, every time I did it the second time the game will glitch and will give me weird results. Even weirder is when I saw a T-Posing Ignitor with his sword just flyin'. At first I blamed the pre-owned, but Shroom Boom was causing the problem. Also, a dead Luigi. Remember guys, he hasn't become a ghost, cuz... HE HAS RESURRECTED TO DA CREEPY LUIGI FROM FIVE NIGHTS OF WARIO!! Just kidding. Category:Blog posts